


Risk It All

by handsinmittens



Series: Risk It All [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, More characters to be added, i don't usually like his songs but i like james bond songs, i love female sith lords, sort of based on writings on the wall by sam smith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: You are a sith lord sort of working for the First Order. Commander Dameron is your prisoner and you despise him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Poe flirts, you don’t understand. It is illogical, Poe Dameron, for those things to happen. Post TFA.

“So he is finally awake.”

Poe lifted his head and saw he was strapped to a metal chair. Was everything a dream? Did Finn really help him escape? He hoped BB-8 made it back to base. That was all that mattered.

He heard something move in front of him and noticed that someone was sat opposite him.

“The droid made it back to your base and the traitor you call Finn is still alive. For now.”

Poe’s vision finally focused and he saw that it was a woman sat in front of him. Covered all in black clothing but not a mask. Poe thought all sith lords wore masks.

“Masks and helmets are stupid unless they serve a purpose. I am not like that idiot you resistance babies so fear.” You said, slightly offended that Poe would think all sith lords were the same or that Kylo could even be compared to a sith lord.

“Stop reading my mind.” Poe said.

“I’m not reading your mind, your thoughts are loud. They are so loud you might as well be screaming them through a microphone right into my ear.” This pilot was starting to annoy you and you wanted to kill him so bad but you were under orders to not kill him. The First Order were no fun. You often questioned why you worked for them and you had yet to come up with an answer. Maybe it’s because they let you live on your own away from the actual First Order and carry out the orders given to you. This was fine by you. This way you got to not hear Hux and Kylo bickering all day. You missed Phasma though and you felt bad for leaving her behind to deal with two grown men who argue like children.

“Now pilot, you will answer all my questions. Then I can send you off to be executed and I can have a nice shower. Sounds good?”

“No but I do like the part about the shower. Maybe I could join you.” Poe said, with a suggestive smirk.

“I think not. My shower is small and wouldn’t fit another person. You would have to wait your turn.” Why would people share a shower together you wondered. Somebody could get injured.

“i’ll just wait in your bedroom then. I won’t need my clothes.” Poe winked at you and a small blush creeped up your neck. It was a good thing your hood covered most of your face or he would notice that his words were affecting you.

“You will stay in this chair, clothes on. My questions answered.” You stood up and noticed the smirk had disappeared from his face. Good. This is no time for his resistance tricks.

* * *

“Have you gotten any information out of your prisoner yet?”

“No I have not Ren.” You said, as you both walked down the hallway.

Kylo had decided to come down to your planet for a surprise visit. It wasn’t really much of a surprise since you could sense him. Plus you could see his ship from several miles away. Kriff, what is with the First Order and the Empire with their fancy obnoxious ships? No wonder the Empire lost. Then again you remembered Poe’s custom X-Wing, maybe it was a human male thing? You shook your head and noticed Kylo had stopped.

“He is in here?” Kylo pointed to the room Poe was in, or used to be in. You moved him somewhere else. For some reason you wanted Poe kept away from Ren though you couldn’t figure out why. Possibly due to Kylo’s traditional brutal methods of extracting information and you didn’t want blood on the floor or screams echoing around the hall.

“No.”

Kylo stepped right in front of you, his usual intimidation act. He may be taller than you but you were more powerful. You even outranked him. You were a sith lord and he was still an apprentice. The apprentice of a wrinkly ball sack. Kriffing hell of all the teachers he went with Snoke? What a joke those two were.

“Then where is he?”

You shrugged.

Kylo just clenched his fists and walked away. It was a waste of time coming down to this rock you called a home. He was only ordered down here by Snoke, Kylo hated being near you. Snoke wanted Kylo to report to him on if you were doing what you were asked to do. Which clearly you weren’t unless sleeping with the resistance pilot was your orders.

You stood by a window watching Kylo leave. You could hear his thoughts and you were pretty angry. Sleeping with the pilot? You wouldn’t touch that resistance scum with your bare hands. Speaking of that pilot, it was time to have another chat with him.

* * *

“Sometimes I think you do this just so you can see me without my shirt on.” Poe said. “You’re not going to win you know. The First Order will lose. Just like the Empire did.”

You stood behind Poe so he wouldn’t see your blush. It wasn’t a lie technically, you didn’t really need him to be shirtless but it helped. You and Poe had been at this cat and mouse game for five days now and you were getting sick of it. Getting sick of him constantly making you blush.

“That’s just your stupid propaganda that the rebellion spread around. Vader turned against his master, those rebel scum did nothing. If Vader’s love for his son hadn’t beaten out his lust for power the Empire would still be in charge.” You said.

Poe was currently sat in a chair, shirtless, tied up and his bare feet in some water. Poe believed that at any minute now you were going to electrocute him. You weren’t going to but if Poe believed it who were you to correct him? There was so much more fun in seeing the fear on people’s faces due to what exactly you might do to them instead of what you were doing to them.

“The rebellion destroyed the shield.”

“Vader was inside the Death Star already the shield didn’t matter.”

Five days and it was still the same old routine. Bickering and light torture. Sometimes you think he enjoyed being tied up. Poe was really getting under your skin and it annoyed you. He was annoying. He was also very cute. Annoyingly so.

“You know Commander, despite all our petty conflicts and total carnage this could all just be resolved if you joined the First Order.”

“Oooo you know I love it when you call me Commander, it does all sorts of things to me.” Poe said, giving you a wink.

“Knock it off.”

Before he could say anything there was a loud explosion outside.

“Oh look Dameron your buddies are here.”

“How can you tell?”

“You don’t need the force to be able to sense the self righteousness.”

You used the force to release his bonds and threw his shirt at him.

“Get out of here Poe I don’t want to kill your friends because of their idiotic and misguided attempt to rescue you.” You left the room and headed outside. You hated the resistance, you hated the First Order and you especially hated them both when fights broke out on your front lawn. You had literally just put some grass seeds down and now they were trampling all over it.

Poe didn’t notice you had called him by his first name and ran out after you. He was intrigued by you. A sith lord who hadn’t tortured him? At least not extensively and not horribly. He’d recover from feet being in cold water or the small cuts and bruises on him. He didn’t understand why you hid him from Kylo Ren either and he definitely did not understand these feelings he was having for you. You were everything he hated and yet he felt attracted to you. Poe had never fully seen your face but your odd sense of humor and dry personality had really gotten to him.

“Let him go!”

“Get off my lawn you punk kids!” You didn’t mean to shout that but what a perfect moment to sound like a bitter old person. Which you felt like most days.

Rey, Finn and BB-8 didn’t move where they were stood. Not frozen because of the force, frozen because Poe had just appeared from behind you.

You were about to turn away when you felt someone tug on your arm.

“Come with us.” Poe said.

“Go with you? Don’t be stupid.”

“Why not? It’s clear you don’t like the First Order so why not fight against them?”

“I don’t like the resistance either and the resistance don’t like me. If I take one step forward the snipers your friends have posted around me will shoot me.” You said. Poe looked at you in confusion. “I can use the force remember. I can sense things you might not be able to see.” You explained.

“If you’re with me they won’t harm you, i’ll make sure of it.”

“I harmed you though didn’t I? I think that’s pretty obvious. You don’t even have your boots.”

“A few bruises, cuts and cold feet? I’ve been through worse.” Poe tugged on your arm, pulling you closer to him. “Come on, just risk it all. You can always leave the resistance if you don’t want to stay.”

“If I leave with you and go to the base they’ll never let me leave. You think the General and Skywalker want a sith lord near them? That’s a lot of trust you be putting into me.”

“That’s not the only thing I’d like to put into you.” Poe grinned at you but you were glaring at him. “Sorry force of habit, won’t happen again. Probably.”

“Alright Commander i’ll go with you but I don’t want people near me and don’t even think about putting me in any sort of force imprisonment.”

“Great!”

Poe dragged you over to where his friends were standing.

“She’s coming with us don’t worry.”

“We have to leave now, Captain Phasma is on her way.”

You all ran over to the ship the resistance team had come in. Everybody except you ran over, Poe was still dragging you by the arm and you were trying not to trip over your own feet.

“Let’s go.” Poe and Rey climbed into the pilots seat and the ship took off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re a sith lord who sorta worked for the First Order and now you’ve been dragged away by Poe Dameron to the resistance base. You and Poe would have feelings for each other except you’re a sith lord they don’t have feelings and Poe doesn’t have a crush because he is an adult and not in high school anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if many people know Kylo Ren is Leia’s son but let’s say they do. Take a shot everytime you find a reference to something. Let me know if you find and get them

“Poe what the hell?”

“Rey, relax I got this.”

“Last time you said you got this things ended up on fire. That is a sith lord on our ship.” Rey whispered to Poe.

“Clever observation Jedi, I can really see why you’re so much better than the sith.” You said dryly from the other side of the ship.

You were on a small transport ship, Poe and Rey were in the cockpit and Finn sat opposite you. He tried to point a gun at you but you force threw it away. You didn’t like things being pointed at you. Poe turned around to wink at you and you pulled your hood further over your face. You didn’t need the Jedi and traitor to see you blushing. Besides it was probably a long time to their base it was a good time so you could get a nap in before you landed.

* * *

 

You woke up by someone gently shaking you and you pulled your hood back to see it was Poe.

“We’ve landed.” He said.

“Oh goody.”

You stood up and waited for the door to open. Poe tried to take your arm but you snatched it away. When the door opened you shoved Poe away to the door, watching him stumble down the ramp. You smiled at how cute his startled expression was and you walked down the ramp, your hood pulled over you again.

“Commander Dameron it’s good to have you back.” You looked over to see General Organa standing nearby.

“Thank you General. This is...um....” Poe trailed off. He didn’t know your name. Darth someone?

You sighed and uncrossed your arms. “My name is Y/N. No darth no alternate name. Just Y/N.”

“I think just Y/N is fine.” Poe beamed at you.

You raised an eyebrow at him and noticed General Organa had done the same.

“Y/N is a sith lord.” Rey said as she came down the ramp.

Suddenly a lot of guns were pointed at you. You rolled your eyes so hard you felt like they’d stick in the back of your head.

“If I wanted to do you harm I would of done by now so you can put away your laser pointers.”

Nobody listened to you but Leia stepped closer to you.

“You’re not like other sith lords I know.”

“That’s because the only ones you know are you father and your son. Although he doesn’t count as a sith lord.”

Leia said nothing, only stepping back.

“Lower your weapons. Poe, you and Y/N will follow me to the briefing room and Rey, you and Finn will be disciplined later on.”

A smug grin appeared on your face. So the do gooders actually like to break rules. You followed Poe inside the base.

* * *

 

“Commander Dameron, if you and Y/N could explain how all this happened in as much detail as possible that would be great.”

Instead of answering you found a chair in the corner of the room and slowly dragged it over the floor. It made a horrible screeching sound and you could see everyone cringe. You sat down and looked at Poe.

He told Leia about his recon mission gone wrong. Troopers had caught him and brought him to your place. The questioning and light torture. You told Leia about Kylo’s not so surprise visit and then Poe took over telling her about Rey and Finn’s rescue attempt and convincing you to come with him.

“This is a lot to digest. Poe you go back to your room and Y/N we will have to find somewhere to stay but I can’t leave you unguarded.” Leia said.

“She can stay in my room.”

You and Leia looked at Poe.

“My room is bigger than most and I have a spare pull out bed I can use.” Poe continued.

“Very well then.”

Leia dismissed Poe but you had already walked out.

* * *

 

You were walking down a hallway when a guy called out to you.

“Hey sith, you ever heard of a smile?” He laughed with his group of friends.

“Hey boy, you ever heard of a ritual killing.” You mocked their laughter and continued walking down the hallway.

Poe caught up to you and silently walked by you. He couldn’t figure you out. It was usually easy to figure out what users of the dark side of the force wanted but-

“Your thoughts are loud and repetitive Dameron.” You and Poe had stopped outside of his room and you were eager to get inside.

Poe sighed and opened the door and you walked in.

“So where is this pull out bed of yours I would really like to shower and sleep right now.”

You noticed a smile appear on Poe’s face.

“Alone.” You remembered how many times he had suggested sharing the same bed or needing a shower and you joining him.

“You can have my bed. I’ll use the spare one and I’ll get some spare clothes so you don’t have to wear those ridiculous clothes anymore.”

“What’s wrong with what i’m wearing?”

Poe said nothing and walked out the room. Well what did the resistance know about fashion anyway.

* * *

 

It had been three days since you arrived at the base. They had been the most annoying three days in your life and you had once gotten stuck in a room with Kylo Ren.

Poe had dragged you around the base showing it all off, ignoring everyone's advice to tell him to stop it. The entire base would prefer you were locked away or not here at all. Poe, on the other hand, spent several hours showing off his ship which somebody had managed to bring back. You tuned out his voice and instead amused yourself with subtly moving the tools with the force away from and towards the mechanic nearby.

“Do you agree?” Poe’s voiced snapped you out of your amusement.

“What?”

“I said I think it would be a good idea for you to help out Leia with plans against the first order.”

“I’d rather shove my lightsaber up my own asshole.”

“At least think on it.”

* * *

 

Poe was still asleep when you woke up so you decided to sneak into the shower. You can run off all the hot water for a change.

Poe woke up at the sound of the shower being turned off and climbed out of his bed. He saw no reason to put on any pants and headed towards the bathroom. At that moment the door opened and you stepped out wearing only a towel. You were hoping Poe would still be asleep so you could grab your clothes but no such luck, you thought as you fell on top of him.

“Morning.” Poe said underneath you.

“Dameron are you not wearing any pants.

“Yes.”

“Get off of me now!”

“You’re on top of me.”

You started to move when the door slid open and Finn came running in intent on dragging Poe out of bed because he was late again.

“Am I interrupting something?” Finn said.

You rolled off of Poe and bolted into the bathroom shutting the door behind you as fast as you could. This was awkward and embarrassing. You should of never left that planet. You were in peace and there were no handsome pilots around.

Poe knocked on the door and said; “Finn has gone now so uh you can come out. I left you some clothes outside the door.”

At least he was embarrassed as well.

* * *

 

You had rushed out of Poe’s room and found a nearby storage closet that had just enough room for you to move around in and several boxes. If people try to come in they just walked out again when they saw you. It was a perfect place to hide away from everyone. You opened a book you had brought with you and started to read.

The door opened and the sudden burst of light caused you to squint.

“It’s just me.” You recognised the voice to be that of Poe as the door shut.

“I’m in no mood Dameron.”

“Listen I know it’s been a rough few days since you arrived but I really think that you could be of real use to the resistance and you could help us defeat the First Order.” He said.

You didn’t reply.

“I know you have no love for us or the jedi but a galaxy without the first order and the...uh...”

“The dark side and the sith? Yeah I get it. After all if the resistance and the jedi win I’ll only have to spend the rest of my life on the run merely because I prefer a different method of the force.”

“Let’s not forget about the rest of why people hate the dark side.” Poe was trying to make a joke and make light of the situation but it just made you more annoyed.

You stood up abruptly so you were face to face with him.

“Don’t presume to know me pilot just because I use the dark side.” You were really getting into Poe’s face now. “You know that bantha-fodder about the dark and light not existing without each other? You’ll never really win anyway. You need us.” You poked him in the chest as if to prove your point.

“I need you.” Poe whispered a little breathlessly.

“What?” You said.

“What?”

Poe was about to try and stutter a way through an explanation when the door opened again and you both jumped away from each other.

“Oh uh Commander Dameron. You seem busy i’ll come back later.” It was one of the pilots from Poe’s squadron.

“I uh-”

You tried to move towards the door but it shut in your face. Great this day was just going absolutely perfect. With everything that has happened today you were actually starting to miss Kylo Ren.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Poe keep getting caught in compromising situations and this makes you forget the entire base hates you. Poe keeps trying to convince you to help out the resistance but you won’t do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made another reference. Requested by anon. I hope you don’t mind I changed the request a little. Think Wonder Woman kicking the shit out of Doomsday in Batman vs Superman. If you've not seen it hoo-oohhh boy are you missing out.

“Stop asking me Dameron i’m not going to do it.”

“You hate Kylo Ren why not fight against him?”

You and Poe were in the hangar next to his ship and yelling at each other. Tension had been built up between you two over the past week as you kept accidentally being caught in compromising situations together. It didn’t help that you still both shared a room.

Poe was, once again, trying to convince you to help them fight against the First Order but you didn’t want to. You only ever worked for the First Order because you felt like you had to but at least they left you to yourself which is what you wanted.

“I’m not helping you or anyone in your idiotic fight.”

“Then why not just leave?!”

“You don’t think I’ve tried? There are always people around and I don’t want to get shot down mid-take off.” You yelled at him.

Poe was silent for a minute and you took this as an opportunity to leave. The feelings that had been stirring inside you for the pilot were confusing you and was one of the reasons why you lashed out at him. You didn’t look back at him so you didn’t see the sad look on Poe’s face.

* * *

“General Organa.”

You had decided that you wanted out of the base. You didn’t want to be part of any this fight. It doesn’t matter who won you’d either be killed or forced into serving people you didn’t like. The only way to get out of the base is to get the General herself to let you leave. You felt like a child again, going to ask the parent if you can go.

“Yes Y/N?”

“I want to leave the base.”

“Is this to do with Poe?”

“This has nothing to do with the pilot and everything to do with me.” You clenched your fists in anger. If you never heard of that pilot again it would be still be too much. “I made a mistake coming here. I should of stayed where I was.”

“There is nothing left. Your residence has been destroyed.” Leia said, looking at you with sadness in her eyes.

“That wasn’t where I lived, that’s where the prisoners were kept. Kylo Ren doesn’t like me and will find any excuse to get rid of me. Including destroying any place where I might be. Which brings me back to my original reason why I am here. Which is for me to leave in peace and for nobody to track me or follow me.”

Leia looked at you, trying to figure out your true motive for leaving and if you would tell the First Order everything you knew.

“Very well.” She said and you unclenched your fists. “Poe, Finn, Rey and and a few other of my soldiers will take you to any planet you wish. You will leave as soon as everybody is ready.” The tone in her voice was final and you left the room.

* * *

You noticed the mood on the base was a lot lighter once the word got out you were leaving. Except for Poe who felt empty. As he sat down in the pilots seat he wondered if he was the reason you were leaving, he shouldn’t of pushed you on helping the resistance.

* * *

You landed really know where you landed, you only wanted a planet that is livable.

You had just gotten off the ship when you felt a presence. You didn’t think much of it and just continued walking to wherever the rest of the team were going. They mentioned something about restocking and so you decided to trail behind them.

Rey had slowly moved her hand to where her lightsaber rested and you smirked to yourself. It seems like she figured out troopers were here. She would of known sooner if only anybody would of bothered to look further ahead and noticed Kylo Ren’s ship.

Wait.

Kylo Ren was here.

You couldn’t even have one day away from him, you didn’t need this. Since nobody was looking or even paying attention to anything other watching out for an ambush, you slipped away from the rest of the team.

“I think Kylo Ren is here as well as some of his knights.” Rey whispered to the group. They all drew their weapons and prepared themselves for whatever was about to happen. There was no doubt that Kylo Ren would come after them. It didn’t matter whether it was seeking revenge against Rey or for you.

* * *

You had a smile on your face and a feeling of freedom that you hadn’t felt in years. It felt good to be on your own again, although you had to admit you didn’t mind sharing the room with Poe. He wasn’t completely annoying all the time.

You were torn out of your thoughts by the sound of blasters. You continued to walk away from it but more slowly. Soon you had come to a complete stand still. You sighed loudly and then turned around, lightsaber in your hand. Maker were you going to regret this.

* * *

When you finally reached the team you stopped in your tracks. Kylo was fighting Rey and the rest of the team were fighting the stormtroopers.

A blaster bolt almost hit Poe but you used the force to stop it and threw it back at the stormtrooper. The team were hopelessly outnumbered and the fact that they were still alive was nothing short of a miracle. You twirled your lightsaber in your hand and switched it on. You hadn’t been in a fight in ages and it felt good to be in one again.

You ran straight towards the fight and cut down any stormtroopers in your way.

“You came back.” Poe said.

“I couldn’t let the resistance have all the glory, I have to have some too.” You said as you force threw a trooper into another one while you stabbed the trooper near you in the face.

Hey you had two hands might as well use them.

“I think that you came back for me really, that you couldn’t resist this face an-”

Poe’s words were cut off as he started choking. For a split second you thought he was choking on his own pathetic flirting but it was Kylo’s doing. You turned and saw that Rey was lying on the floor unconscious and the stormtroopers had their guns pointed at what remained of the team.

“This pilot has come to be more of a pain to me than Luke Skywalker and the scavenger combined. I don’t know what it is about him that turns people to his side but it will end today.” Kylo said, letting go of Poe who was on the ground gasping for breath.

You said nothing only looking at Kylo with a blank expression on your face.

“You will come with me and face Snoke.” He continued and you laughed.

“Go with you? I think you seem to forget who I am, Ren. I am superior to you in every way and I do not answer to you or Snoke.”

Before Kylo could say anything back you threw your lightsaber at him. Kylo just managed to avoid it but it still cut across his chest and he cried out in pain. The lightsaber came back to you and there was a smug look on your face. That was always your favourite move to use and it was something you had learnt Darth Vader used to do. It was the only thing about that sith lord that you liked.

Kylo managed to stand back up and he came at you. You deflected his blow easily and then you kicked him in the stomach and he staggered back.

“You’re pathetic Ren. You can’t beat me. I am better than you and I am so much stronger than you. I am a sith lord not some apprentice.” You swung your saber at him and he barely dodged that.

“I know you cry into your pillow every night complaining about your childhood.” You said, moving out of the way of Kylo’s lightsaber. Wow his arms were really long. “Well newsflash for you Ren, we all got problems you’re not so special.”

“No! I am strong!” He yelled.

The fighting was fun but you decided it to end it now and to do that you had to sink lower than even the light side would go.

Kylo fell onto the floor as you had just kicked him the crotch. Not even the force could protect him from that. You knocked him out using the force, picked up his lightsaber and threw it as far away as you could. You then stamped on his nose, breaking it, just for luck.

You went over to Poe and crouched down to him. He had recovered but still looked a bit weak. Rey had woken up and Finn was with her. The rest of the stormtroopers had been thrown into the air just as they had raised their blasters.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Poe whispered, barely being able to speak

“Don’t talk Dameron you’ve been hurt.”

“I knew you cared about me.”

“Shut up.” You said, feeling your face burn.

“How does it feel to be good?”

“I don’t like to feel good I like to feel evil.” You told him.

Shadows fell over you both and you looked up to see Rey and Finn. She was leaning on Finn and you could see that there was small injuries all over her.

“Can you bring him to the ship?” Finn asked.

You nodded and picked him up.

“Oooo I feel like the blushing bride.” Poe said, before falling unconscious.

The four of you climbed onto the ship and Rey sat down in the pilots seat. You carried Poe to one of the beds at the back of the ship and gently placed him down. Looks like it was back to the resistance base for you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You left the Resistance and have returned because..... well you’re not sure why. Being a sith lord is such a hassle. Poe Dameron is a drama queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been gone so long for various reasons but here is the subpar sequel. Requested by anon. No smut because I don’t write that

The sounds of beeping and the feeling of warmth on your hand lulled you to sleep making you forget where you were.

The sound of footsteps and a curtain being yanked back jolted you awake. You looked around to notice you were in a med-bay and saw a nurse on the opposite side of the bed, which is where Poe was lying.

You felt something on your hand twitch and you saw you were holding someone’s hand. You snatched it back and hid it under your cloak but it was too late for the nurse had already seen you. She checked up on Poe, drew the curtains back around then left you alone.

“Has she gone?”

You jumped in your seat at the sound of Poe’s voice. His voice still sounded croaky but not as bad as it was before he fainted.

“My blushing bride awakens then.”

“Oh so I’m yours?” He said, trying to smirk but failing.

“Shut up Dameron.” You were in no mood for his failed flirting again.

You just couldn’t believe you were back at the Resistance. You left and returned on the same day this had to be a new record. You couldn’t think properly, still feeling tired from the events of the day and from suddenly being woken up a few minutes ago.

“You should rest Sleeping Beauty, we’ll talk later.”

You mumbled and fell back asleep, Poe calling you Sleeping Beauty not registering in your mind.

A few hours later you were shaken awake by someone. When you opened your eyes you saw it was Poe. He was sat on the edge of the bed back in his normal Resistance uniform.

“You seem to have recovered quickly.” You said.

“There was no severe damage and because you stopped Kylo Ren from causing any actual harm the nurses said I was free to go.”

You got up out of your chair, stretching and yawning. You really needed a good nights sleep.

“Well they mostly said they were sick of seeing me staying in here all the time and I’ll be fine as long as I don’t do much exercise.” Poe continued.

You started to head towards the exit and Poe hurried to catch up to you.

“What are you going to do?” He asked you.

“I guess I’ll be staying for a while longer. I keep ending up here and I feel like something is always drawing me back here. I need to talk to the General first.”

You both walked in silence before going your seperate ways, Poe disappeared to his room and you to the control room.

“General Organa?”

Leia looked up as she saw you walk into the room

“I have.....decided to stay.” You said.

“That’s wonderful news.”

“I will help you fight against the First Order but only because I choose to do so. If you win the war then I want your full guarantee that I’ll be left alone and no one will bother me just because of who I am and who I choose to be.”

“You want immunity?” Leia asked.

“Yes I suppose so. You make it sound like I’ve committed so many crimes when I’ve barely committed any. At least not a lot. Maybe one or two. Well possibly ten but who hasn’t dabbled in illegal activities now and then.”

The room was silent.

“.......so do you accept my terms?” You said, eager to move on.

“You’ll tell us what you know?”

“Everything I know about the First Order and Kylo Ren. I did have a load of files back at my place but since you said it was destroyed only I have the information you need.”

“Well let’s get to work.”

* * *

 

“I don’t know what to do buddy. She’s a sith and she works for everything I cannot stand yet I feel like I can’t hate her. I feel.....well I don’t know what I feel anymore.”

You were walking back to Poe’s room when you heard his voice. You stopped in your tracks. It seemed to you that Poe was struggling with the same feelings that you were. You couldn’t listen to anymore so you loudly announced yourself and barged into Poe’s room.

You entered just in time to see a startled Poe fall backwards on to the floor. His expression would be cute but you didn’t go for cute because sith lords don’t have feelings and you certainly don’t want these feelings for this pilot.

“Get up pilot, we don’t have much time.”

“What for?” Poe said, scrambling to get off the floor.

“The General has given us a mission and we leave in 30.” You walked over to Poe and helped him up.

“You’re staying?”

“Might as well.”

Poe tried to suppress a smile but failed. Luckily for him you had turned your back and was rummaging through his wardrobe.

“Oh jeez Dameron have you ever heard of soap?”

You found a bag and threw it at Poe who looked confused.

“Please tell me you know what soap is.”

He didn’t answer you.

“Whatever just pack your bags for a three day trip.”

* * *

 

“You only have one room?” Poe asked.

You and Poe had been assigned to track down a squad of elite troopers on a nearby planet. They had intel the Resistance desperately needed and you desperately needed to stretch your legs.

“Of course you do.” You said in a disinterested tone.

“Is that a problem for a lovely couple like yourselves?” The secretary at the desk asked.

“Oh we aren’t a- oof.” Poe was about to say you weren’t a couple but you elbowed him in the stomach.

“Of course it’s not a problem. My......boyfriend....... is just tired and he’s kind of a bed hogger you see. We’ll take the room.” You said in the fakest nicest voice you could do. The word boyfriend seemed distasteful in your mouth but it didn’t seem bad when used with Poe.

You took the keys handed to you and headed towards the room. You both dumped you stuff on the floor and you locked the door behind you. In the middle of the room was one double bed and you breathed out a sigh of relief. At least it wasn’t a single bed. You once had to share one with Kylo. It wasn’t unpleasant except he insisted on wearing all his knight armour to bed.

“So...who gets the bed?” Poe asked.

“We both do. You have one side I have the other.” You said. You were digging around your bag for your nightwear. An old tshirt with the sith logo on and long baggy pants.

“I’m going to get a shower and go to bed. It’s late as it is and we can get up early to start the search. The sooner we do the sooner we can get out of this horrible place.”

“Yeah this horrible place with it’s idyllic views and beautiful skies. It’s downright disgusting.”

You shot him a look and went into the bathroom.

* * *

 

An hour after you both climbed into bed exhausted Poe shifted closer to you. He thought you were asleep. He didn’t want to cross any line he just wanted to be closer to you.

“If you even think about trying to cuddle I will force choke you.” You said with your eyes closed.

“Yes ma’am.” Poe said and shifted away.

* * *

 

Poe was getting worried. It had been five hours now and still no sign of you.

You had decided the best plan of action would be to split up. There would be more ground to cover and as long as you kept in contact with each other. You had last sent a message with your location.

Poe had come up with nothing with the troopers and so headed towards your last location.

* * *

 

You were dozing off in your cell when you heard the scraping of a noise. The troopers you were following didn’t know who you really were and so thought putting you in simple handcuffs was enough to stop you. You’d laugh if it weren’t so annoying you had gotten caught. When you got back to the Resistance base you were going to work on your skills.

At least you had managed to get the intel you needed. So when Poe finally stopped laughing at you, you had something to be smug about. You hoped he had gotten your message but you weren’t going to count on him to help. You were about to take off your handcuffs when the door opened.

“Oh look what the cat dragged in. The best pilot in the Resistance.” You said and then went back to taking off the handcuffs.

You saw Poe was smirking at you so you threw the cuffs at his face.

“I have the information we needed to get. Now unless you’d like to fight your way out I suggest we leave this planet.”

“We have another day left? We could have a picnic under the stars. Just us two. Alone. Who knows what might happen....”

“Heaven help me Dameron if you don’t knock it off.”

“No gratitude for your rescuer?”

“Yeah I might reward myself now you mention it.”

Poe was holding the handcuffs and watched you stride out of the cell. He dropped them and hurried off after you.

“We still need the intel.” He said.

“I got that don’t worry your pretty little head about it.”

“You think my head’s pretty?”

“That’s what you focus on?”

“You said you had the intel?” Poe asked and you made a small noise of agreement.

“Let’s get back to the room and then we can leave for the Resistance.” He said with a sigh.

“Maybe I’ll owe you a picnic.” You replied.

“It’s a date.”

“It really isn’t and I said maybe.”

“Good enough for me.” Poe had that insufferable smirk on his face again. You don’t remember if the dark side of the force had an answer to wiping those type of smirks from people like him.

“Fine it’s not a date. Yet.” Poe said and he offered you his arm.

With a sigh you took his arm and you both walked back to your room. You were really starting to miss Kylo. Much less drama.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since the success of your first mission you and Poe have been paired up on missions together. You have become less hostile to him and now you are sent on another mission by Leia. This time, however, she is sending someone else with you this time someone with a connection to the pilot. *Cue dramatic music*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Ordinary World by Duran Duran and it somehow spawned a plot idea. I put in a cheesy reference to a game. I couldn’t resist. I cannot write any sort of romance scene or moment properly I'm sorry

You were back in your room packing your bags when the door opened. Wait no, not your room you were still in Poe Dameron’s room.

There was still no available rooms for you but you were not longer annoyed about it because his room was warm and had a nice shower. The only drawback was the pilot or at least that’s what you kept telling yourself.

“You’re still packing? I’m already done.” Poe said.

“You’re a liar and you damn well know it. Nobody is doing it for you. No amount of batting your eyelashes is getting someone to do it again.”

“I would never.” Poe said indignantly.

You looked him in the eye and stared at him.

“That was one time.”

You rolled your eyes and you started to search through your own stuff. You had gotten something for him and you really hoped he didn’t take it the wrong way.

“I got you this.” You threw something at him and Poe just about managed to catch it.

“Something for me? Oh I bet it’s....”

“It’s soap Dameron don’t get your hopes up. We are going on a mission and bringing a third person along, they might appreciate the hygiene too.”

“You mean my mechanic? She spends far more time covered in oil and grease like me. It’s why we make a great team.”

You groaned and went back to getting ready for the mission. If you had to hold this entire Resistance down and use the force to make them clean themselves you would. Great use of your unlimited sith lord powers.

* * *

You climbed into the shuttle along with Poe and his mechanic. The mission wasn’t an important one but with Poe as the pilot it would get it done quicker.

You sat down and prepared yourself for take off. It was always going to be a bumpy take off with Poe in charge. You felt someone watching you and you turned to see the mechanic staring at you. You pulled a face and turned your back on her. Perhaps you could get some sleep in before the mission.

It was a simple mission, head towards a location, grab the information from the informant then head back to the base. You were needed in case the informant was a liar and tried to kill you or if they turned out to be the First Order. You were their fighter in case things went wrong. Poe was the pilot, obviously, and he insisted he bring his own mechanic in case the shuttle broke down.

There was something about her you did not like but you did not care to find out further. It definitely did have anything to do with their easy going relationship and how close they were. It does not. A pilot and their mechanic need absolute trust and friendship. Why would that interest you? You didn’t care.

* * *

You were jolted awake by the shuttle landing. You got out of your seat and headed to the front of the ship. It looked like you had landed at a layover.

“We need to refuel, get some repairs done and I really need to stretch my legs.” Poe said.

“Why do we need repairs?” You asked.

“We flew into an asteroid field.”

“You’re the ace pilot, why did you fly into it? There was no asteroid field on the mission plan you mapped out.”

Poe opened his mouth to answer you but you just shook your head and walked to the back of the ship. You noticed it was very hot and sunny outside so you took off your cloak and wore your regular jeans, shirt and a thin zip up jumper. Still all in black, you were a sith lord the aesthetic must be kept up. You grabbed your sunglasses and headed out the door.

“I should follow her.” Poe said to his mechanic.

* * *

Poe found you in a hangar that had been turned into a place where you could stock on supplies. If you needed it, they had it as you kept getting told by every vendor in the place.

“I’m not trying to steal from them if you’re wondering.” You said.

“That’s reassuring....I think.

“I did not sit idly by in my home, cackling and torturing people.”

“I wasn’t-” Poe started to say. He may of thought that’s what you used to do.

“Yes you were. I do have my own credits I have attained legally so stop worrying. I know the Resistance is big on doing things somewhat legally. Now, pilot, I do believe you have things to do. Such as repair your ship you damaged?”

“That’s why I have my mechanic.” Poe said and he frowned.

“You trust your ship to repaired alone?”

“Technically it’s not my ship it’s-”

“I just want you to go away, I want to spend time on my own.” It seems hints weren’t something Poe picked up on.

“Oh ok.”

“People can be too much. It’s only for a few hours. Why am I even explaining myself to you.”

“Why do you keep calling me pilot?” Poe asked

“Anyone might be listening so best not to use names.” At least that’s what you told him. Everytime you used his name you felt something you couldn’t put a name too. Happiness? No that didn’t sound like you. You’ll figure it out soon.

* * *

You were browsing through some wares when you heard the sound of laughter. You looked over to see Poe and his mechanic laughing. You felt a pang of envy as you watched them. You’d never had a friendship liked that. Ugh listen to you, getting all emotional again. Being with the Resistance was making you soft.

You turned away and started to grab some snacks and drinks for the afternoon, you might even share them with the other two. Though not really. Being a sith lord meant keeping things for yourself. That was a lesson your teacher taught you as he ate your food on the first day you went to training. Complete and utter bastard, you thought to yourself.

You glanced over to where Poe was and saw something that shocked you. He and the mechanic were kissing. You turned away quickly to see the vendor looking at you with an eyebrow cocked.

“This is the strongest drink we have, ma’am.”

“I’ll take one.”

“Very good.”

You were silent for a second.

“Make it two.”

“Good choice.”

“Don’t call me ma’am.”

“Of course.”

The vendor handed you the bag of all the items you bought and you walked off heading back to the shuttle. You ignored Poe and his mechanic and walked into the ship. You didn’t need this right now.

* * *

It was getting dark and you had decided to sit on top of the shuttle watching the stars. Poe and the mechanic had gone to the nearby bar and they invited you along but you didn’t want to witness whatever they had going on.

You had finished the first bottle and you looked at it in disgust. It was very strong but you weren’t affected by it in anyway. Something about ice water in your veins somebody told to you when you managed to drink someone under the table. Though whether they meant you were heartless or some weird ability to not get drunk or both you weren’t sure.

You heard someone clambering up onto the shuttle and then settle next to you. You ignored them until you saw a hand try to reach out for the other bottle and you slapped their hand away.

“Hey!”

“It’s mine.” You said.

Poe huffed and lay down beside you. You were partially sat up watching the sky and stars trying to ignore the pilot.

“Have I done something wrong?” Poe asked.

“No.”

“So I have done something.”

“Why does everything have to be about you?” You got up and climbed off the shuttle. You needed to be away from him but it seems he had other ideas.

You had gotten far enough away from the ship when Poe grabbed your arm and turned you to face him. You glared at him and he let go.

“Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Shouldn’t you be getting back to your friend.” You said the friend in a slightly bitter tone. You didn’t mean for it to come out so venomous.

“What have you got against her?”

“Nothing, I don’t even know her.”

“So tell me what it is about.”

“I don’t........I don’t know anymore.” You sighed. You wish you could figure out what was going on with yourself. They said being a sith lord was easy but it seems it’s not.

“It’s just me and you here. Not pilot and sith lord, just two regular people.”

“Don’t laugh at me.” You said.

“I promise.”

You waited a moment, waiting to see if he was serious and would keep his promise and it looked like he would.

“I saw you two....um....kissing and laughing earlier and I guess I just sort of....envy that.”

“You envy her kissing me? Or me kissing her? Or laughing?” Poe said.

“No you idiot. I just envy a relationship with freedom like that. Captain Phasma was the closest thing I had to a friend with the First Order and she’s not really the ideal person. I’m sure FN..... Finn could tell you that.”

There was a silence between you two that only grew more awkward as it got longer. You were looking at the ground and away from Poe and so did not notice him step closer to you. When you finally looked at him you saw the same warmth in his eyes that he had when you first met him. Well first strapped him to a chair to gain information. It annoyed you then how even after all he went through at the hands of the First Order he was still happy and occasionally laughing. Looking at him now, it seemed to make you feel warm inside too. A good kind of warmth and maybe a little bit of happiness.

“When she uh....when she kissed me. I didn’t kiss back because....well she said she really liked me and then she....well you saw. I don’t return her feelings in that way and we sort of split off after that. I looked for you but couldn’t find you.”

“How did she take the news you didn’t return her feelings”?

“Pretty well. I told her I was sorry if I led her on in anyway. She said she was sorry for kissing me like that.” Poe sighed. This was turning out to be one hell of a day.

“Are you afraid?” Poe asked

“Uh...ominous.”

“You’re shaking slightly.”

“It’s just cold.”

“You’re wearing a jumper and it’s warm here.”

“What do I have to be afraid of? I’m a sith lord and even if I was afraid of whatever you’re suggesting fear is good for power.”

Poe gently cupped your face with his hands.

“Are you afraid now?” He asked.

“I-”

“Tell me to stop and I will.”

Poe paused for a moment before he laid a soft kiss on your mouth. Your natural instinct was to push him away, you didn’t anyone close to you especially not this close but Poe was not like others. You wanted him close to you. 

This damn pilot had finally gotten to you. Ever since you’d first met there was something drawing you two together. Whatever it was, you didn’t want to fight it any longer.

You pulled away from him and Poe rested his forehead on yours.

“You’ve stopped shaking.” He said.

“You’re very.......warm.” You were going to say hot but you knew he’d make some comment or innuendo about it. You suspected he dealt with feelings the same way you did. Which is to say not at all.

“To keep you warm we should do this again.”

“You have a pr- mhpf” You were trying to say he had a problem but Poe cut you off to kiss you again. Not that really you were complaining.

* * *

Not so far off from where you and Poe were, the mechanic now stood watching. She sighed heavily and turned to head back to the ship. It hurt to know Poe didn’t return the same feelings and it would hurt to be his friend while she knew Poe was into you, the sith lord. At least it seemed you returned his feelings and it wasn’t so bad then. If Poe was truly loved in return then that’d all she want for her best friend.


End file.
